gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
A House Is Not a Home
A House Is Not a Home is the finale of Season 5 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis RORY'S DECISION SPARKS A FAMILY CRISIS – Rescuing Rory (Alexis Bledel) after a night of reckless behavior with Logan (Matt Czuchry), Lorelai (Lauren Graham) is shocked to hear her daughter's plans for the future. Lorelai first turns to Richard (Edward Herrmann) and Emily (Kelly Bishop) for help, but soon realizes that Luke (Scott Patterson) is the only person she can trust. Plot After receiving a call from her, Lorelai goes to pick Rory up from the police station and takes her home. While on the way home Logan calls Rory and Lorelai orders her not to talk to him and she does anyway. Rory explains that the boat theft was not Logan's idea and Lorelai should not blame him. Lorelai goes to Luke and freaks out about what to do and how to act and Luke plays the fatherly type toward Rory while talking to Lorelai. Logan finds out that his father upset Rory and says he will have a talk with his father, but Rory begs him not to. Rory tells Lorelai that she decided she won't be going back to Yale next year. Lorelai doesn't like this idea and goes to her parents for help. Somewhere in between, Rory goes to her grandparents' house to talk to them about her situation and ends up convincing them to support her decision. They then tell Lorelai that Rory will be living in their poolhouse until she decides she wants to go back to Yale. Meanwhile, Mrs. Kim helps Lane and her band get gigs and stay together. The season ends with a proposal from Lorelai. Quotes Trivia *Luke buys the Twickham House. *Rory is too embarrassed to tell Logan why they stole the yacht and when she tells him, she thinks Logan agrees with Mitchum Huntzberger that she doesn't have journalistic talents. *Luke panics at the thought of Lorelai potentially selling the Dragonfly Inn to the Durham Group. Photos A House.JPG 522lorelai.jpeg 522rg.jpeg 5-22.png 522rory.jpeg 522rorygilmore.jpeg 522fight.jpeg Gilmorisms FILM *Caged Heat *Switchblade Sisters *Festival Express *The Wizard of Oz MUSIC *Sheryl Crow *Three Doors Down *Prince *"I Think It's Going to Rain Today" LITERATURE *The Iliad POP CULTURE :Lorelai – I was just wondering, is Rory in the system now? Because I just remember when Sipowicz's son accidentally got arrested because he looked like a drug dealer. Sipowicz was freaked out that the son was going to wind up in the system. :Colin – Yes. Maxwell Smart finally found his Ninety-Nine. :Taylor – I swear, if something doesn't have a Marc Jacobs label on it, you girls just don't notice it. :Taylor – Look what Jane Fonda hath wrought. :Lorelai – "It?" Who is he, Louis B. Mayer? :Lorelai – Twenty to life. Time off for a well-placed Tom Sizemore Whizzinator joke. :Lorelai – Listen, uh, later today I'm going to try and track us down a lawyer. I thought I'd call that guy who got Robert Blake off, what was his name, Houdini? :Rory's dorm room has a poster of Gloria Steinem as a Playboy Bunny. :Lorelai – Apparently you put this on before you get on a plane, and by the time you get off you're Dakota Fanning. :Lorelai – I mean, his whole family looks at you and sees Anna Nicole Smith, and they tell you that to your face, but he thinks you're swell and wants to pay for the honeymoon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5